America
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: This is that one song "America" turned into Hetalia *Mr. Tie face* And...lets all pretend that all the Latinos lived in Puerto Rico...okay? *thumbs up*


**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned West Side Story or Hetalia, would I be on FANfiction?**

* * *

Romano and Antonio walked into the building with the Italian getting nagged at by the Spaniard. "You do not know it all! Girls here are free to have fun. She is in America now!"

"But Puerto Rico is in America now!" Romano exaggerated, slowly getting annoyed with Antonio, who walked past him, saying with disgust, a small "Ai!". Romano sighed and walked after his 'beloved, smoothly cooing, "Antonio Jose Carlos-"

"Its plain Antonio now-!" snapped Antonio, but Romano continued, "Alfredo Roberto Carriedo, etcetera, etcetera-" The Spaniard glared at him and snapped as Romano pulled him to him, "Immigrant!"

"Oh god, hes been brainwashed!" Romano kidded as he kissed Antonio's neck. Antonio pulled away and leaned against a railing, "Oh be quiet. I don't know why you're so upset, its alright. Romano, she was only dancing. "

"With an "American", who is really a Polack." groaned Romano as Antonio rolled his eyes, "Says the Spic." All the other Latino's around them 'oo'ed and some laughed. Romano gave a small glare, "You are SO not cute."

Antonio examined his nails, "That Alfred is."

"And he works." Rosalina piped up and Andres snorted, "A delivery boy." She looked up at the Mexican, "And what are you?" He stood up, looking offended, "An assistant!"

"Si!" Romano exclaimed, "And Andres makes half of what the Polak makes-the Polak is American! The mother of Alfred was born in Poland; the father still goes to a night school. Alfred was born in America, so that makes him an American. But us?" he paused for dramatic effect, "Foreigners!"

"Lice!" Rosalina and Andres cried.

"Cockroaches!" Antonio and Enrique growled. Romano looked around at his friends and group members, "Well, it is true! You remember how we were when we first came! Did we even think of going back? No! We came ready, eager-"

Antonio started to mock him, "With out hearts open-"

Alberto said loudly and flamboyantly, "Our arms open-!"

Andres snickered, "You came with your pants open." Alberto glared at him and started chasing him around to hit him.

Antonio turned to Romano, "Why do you want to go back to Puerto Rico anyway?"

"Everything was nicer there!"

Antonio scoffed and walked away from him when Romano joked, "Oh so now you're queer for Uncle Sam?" Antonio whirled around to face Romano and looked him dead in the eyes and smiled a sweet smile, "Oh no no no." He walked closer with his hands on his chest, "Puerto Rico, my hearts devotion..." he gave a thumbs down, "Let it sink back in the ocean." He smirked at the looks he got and walked away.

He turned back to them, "Always the hurricanes blowing...always the population growing~" he said and put his hands on his stomach, "And the money owing. And the sunlight streaming, and the natives steaming." He folded his arms and stomped his foot, "I like the island Manhattan!"

By now, Antonio had got about half of the gang on his side, and one of them called, "I know you do!"

Antonio walked to Romano and poked his chest, "Smoke on your pipe, and put that in!~" Smirking, he walked back to his "group" and the all said in unison in a slight singy-songy tone, "I like to be in America! Okay by me in America! Everything free in America!"

Romano scoffed and looked at the men around him, "For a small fee in America..."

Antonio quickly grabbed a fancy scarf and put it on as his team pretended to admire it, "Buying on credit is so nice~"

Romano took it from the Spaniard and rolled it up and tossed it, "One look at us and they charge twice!" Rosalina walked over to Andres, "I'll have my own washing machine."

Andres laughed, as though it was a joke, "What will you have though to keep clean?" Rosalina gave him a dirty look and walked back to Antonio, who said, "Skyscrapers bloom in America!~"

Rosalina kneeled down next to him and pretended to be driving, "Cadillacs zoom in America!~"

Feliciano popped up behind them and said incredibly cheery like, "Industry boom in America!~"

The members on Romano's side only laughed and they all bunched together, "Twelve in a room in America!"

Antonio rolled his eyes and turned his back to Romano, who did the same so they were back to back and facing their own "followers". "Lots of new housing with more space." said Antonio and Romano scoffed, "Lots of doors slamming in our face!"

Antonio ignored him and said dreamy like, "I'll get a terrace apartment..." Romano smirked, turned around and turned Antonio around and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Better get rid of your accent.." Romano pecked him on the lips and pulled away from him as his side acted like Antonio just got "burned". Antonio rolled his eyes and turned back to his team and pulled Feliciano over to him and put his arm around him. The two said purposefully louder than necessary, "Here you are free and you have pride!"

Romano's group snapped back, "Long as you stay on your own side!" Antonio's group turned to them, "Free to be anything you choose!"

Romano and Andres scoffed and looked at each other, "Free to wait tables and shine shoes!" Antonio glared at Romano and started walking away from him. Said Italian followed after him and started naming things off, "Everywhere grime in America, organized crime in America, terrible time in America-!" Antonio cut him off by stopping him in his tracks. He smirked at the taller, "You forget I'm in America~" The members on his team laughed and started dancing a fancy Latino dance. When they were done, Romano rolled his eyes. He folded his arms and turned away from his lover. "I think I'll go back to San Juan."

Antonio smiled and put his hands on his hips, "I know what boat you can get on. Bye bye!~" he waved. Romano glanced back at him and mockingly said, "Haha." He turned back to his "team", "Everyone there will get big cheers!"

"Everyone there will have moved here~" Antonio laughed and Romano turned to him. "Oh har har." the Italian hurried over and scooped up the Spaniard and spun around. Antonio laughed, "So can we stay in America?~"

Romano pretended to think for a moment, "...Only if you be a good little 'housewife' and do what I say." Romano smirked at Antonio as the other rolled his eyes, "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

**A/N And then they made out. All. Night. Long.**

**Rosalina- Venesuala**

**Andres- Mexico**

**Alberto- Puerto Rico**

**Enrique- Brazil**

**If ya want me to any other song in this movie, West Side Story, then go ahead and request it! :D **


End file.
